


Language, Yang!

by ForceCommanderJoe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Silly, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Swearing, Yang Xiao Long Being Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceCommanderJoe/pseuds/ForceCommanderJoe
Summary: Although they could have been out of conduct to ask about Ozpin's past, Team RWBY got more than they bargained for with the answer on how to defeat Salem.Along with a really sensitive young Huntress when it comes to bad words.Co-written by John Jury.





	Language, Yang!

**Author's Note:**

> See the end of this fic for a sequel.

"Professor. What is your plan to defeat Salem?"

"I...Don't have one..."

Those chilling words. That strike into the nearby tree. The shattered trust they put in him. It was enough to make the objective of their mission to defeat the very monster responsible for so much doom ring hollow. What was the point? If she truly was immortal then was there even a fight to begin with? Do they just go home and can they follow through?

"But you are!" Ozpin tearfully rebutted to Qrow's words that made his whole mission seem pointless.

"Meeting you was the worst luck of my life." He sneered.

"Maybe you're right."

Ozpin vanished. Hunkered down inside of Oscar Pine's brain. The farmhand sat in solitude despite the presence of four disgruntled teens, an especially bitter veteran Huntsman, and a seemingly weak old lady that the others, sans the girl in red had complained about when their train car had crashed. But there was nothing to hear from Ozpin.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"He's...Gone." Oscar muttered his response audibly enough for them to hear as he grasped his cheek in pain from Qrow's fist.

Of all the offended parties present Yang was especially mad. No more lies and half-truths, she demanded back in the house at Mistral. Right.

"That bastard!" She roared. "Tell him we're not done yet!"

"No, this is different. He's gone. It- "

But before Oscar's complaint, Ruby gasped at her sister.

"Yang!"

"What, Ruby?!"

"You said a bad word! I'm telling dad!"

Yang's eyes went from blood red at her sister's interruption to their Lilacs at Ruby's declaration.

"What?"

"You cursed! I'm SO telling dad on you."

"Um, Ruby. You know that we're half a world away from Patch , right?"

"I do, actually." She said with a huff.

"Then why are you being so anal about the fact that I swore?"

"The problem, Yang. Is that you had the audacity to swear! In front of Oscar no less! Oh. And the innocent old lady with a cool set of goggles."

Maria Calavera's optics widened then squinted in response to the girl's side remark.

"What did you just call me, young lady?"

"How is that an argument? He's 15. He should know cussing by now." Yang asked with dull eyes of annoyance.

"Technically. I learned about it when I was eight so that's not- -"

"Shut up Oscar I'm busy coming to your defense!" The younger girl barked. "And you, Yang. Are gonna be in so much trouble when I tell dad what you did!" As Ruby pointed sternly at her sister.

"Wh- Wha- because I said a bad word?!?" She yelled back in exasperation after grabbing her hair.

"Yes!!"

"Why do you care what words come out of my mouth?!?!"

"You clearly have no problem with it, but Oscar's, Maria's, and my ears are not a trash can for your ruddy language!" As she forced her hands down to her side and stomped both of her feet in succession.

"We are traveling in the middle of nowhere. With no food, no water, and no plan of how we're going to find our way to Argus. And we just learned that our efforts probably won't mean anything in the long run! I think we have more important things to worry about then you getting uptight about what the fuck comes out of my mouth, Ruby!"

"You did it AGAIN!! Dad is so gonna ground you when I tell him what you said!!"

"RUBY!!!"

During the sisterly spat, Oscar leaned over to see Qrow awkwardly staring at his nieces having their spell. To which Qrow just shrugged with an awkward grin and a chuckle towards the farm hand. Whether it was out of apology or a symbol of "what-are-you-gonna-do?" was anybody's guess.

Meanwhile, Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose while Blake sighed. The Schnee girl turned to her feline teammate and just gave a look of apathy while adjusting her red scarf. Blake returned the expression at her sable-haired friend with her cat ears folding in contempt as Weiss finally spoke in the middle of this pointless debate.

"You know, I could just go in there and use one of my Glyphs to shut them up. Maybe my Time Dilation. What do you say?"

Blake shook her head and reached on her back as she furrowed her eyebrows along with Weiss.

"That won't be necessary."

When Ruby and Yang were beginning to escalate their bitching, Blake reached for the pointy half of Gambol Shroud and folded it into pistol mode. Weiss took the hint and shielded her ears as Blake cocked the slide on Gambol and pointed it in the air...

BANG!

The crack of a single gunshot which echoed in the snowy woods startled the siblings as they recoiled back to see a squinting Blake with her gun still smoking from the warning shot. She folded her arms as she rested Gambol's pistol half on the side of her left elbow.

"Are you two done yet? Because we gotta move."

"Yeah, I'm with Blake on this one." Weiss admitted as she wobbled while walking towards them and regaining her balance no thanks to the fact that she just had to happen to be wearing heels in the snow probably because Atlas and their dress code standards. "Ozpin's gone. Fine. We don't know what to do next. The only thing we can do for now until we can come up with a plan is to find a place to rest up. It may be a while until we can get to the Argus base. It's getting dark soon. We're probably gonna be hungry, thirsty and worn out from defending the train, but hopefully our teammates will have reached Argus by then."

Blake nodded as she ignored Yang growling in anger. Then Maria followed suit, stepping forward with her decorative skull topped cane in hand while helping Oscar to his feet.

"Your friends are right. It'll be dark soon and you kids are spewing negativity! There's a trail over there," she said. Pointing with her cane. "Trails usually lead somewhere."

Yang was in no mood for any further lectures. Especially not after that pointless argument about her potty mouth.

"Lady. I don't know who you think you are but- -"

"No buts!" Maria slammed her cane into the blanketed ground. "I understand you're upset. Honestly, I'm still coming to terms with the fact that this is Humanity's second time around. But if we don't move, we die. And I'll be damned if I've lived this long just to die out in the cold!"

"She's right." Ruby said. "Come on."

QROWBY grabbed their belongings and whatever Dust they could carry on their persons from the caboose. The old woman hitched a ride on Bumblebee as Yang walked her motor-bike, still grumbling about her sister's childish argument. After that kerfuffle, Oscar had only one thing to say to Ruby as he walked alongside her. 

"Boy. That escalated quickly."

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty funny, right? Well if you liked this one, check out part 2 here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839656


End file.
